The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic systems.
Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Fiber cables are connected between switching devices so that data can be transported between the switches. In some fiber optic systems it is necessary or desirable to “copy” or “tap” the data being transported in the optical channel. This copied data is then used for traffic analysis and other maintenance purposes.